Is LoveReal?
by SuicidalDoritoz
Summary: This is my Fic about Riku and Myself in the Anime World i guess, please email me even if you hate it or like it just so i know people are taking the time out to read it!


Jenneh Sitting Up in the Libary, reading a book, a book less thicker then the rest in the libary. She finishes as she places it upon the desk, taking her glasses off befcause she needs them to read, since she's far sighted....deciding to take a walk thru the Hollow Bastion, which she usually does everyday more thanonce actualy...always ending up infront of the Door of Darkness but never touching or goin to close to it...extiing the Libary by the doors up on the second floor...making her way towards the lift shop that will take her up to the Great Crest...Since the Heartless are gone its quiet around these parts, hardly anyone comes to visit and nothing ever happens here...its the type of place you'd come to when you just want to get away from it all...looking over the Balcony on the Great Crest...out to the water hitting against shore every so often...sighing softly she now moves to another part of the Lift Shop that takes her to the Chapel...standing in the Chapel looking at the murals upon the walls. Riku It had been 3 years ago when all the Heartless have been defeated. Riku hadn't known what happened, 3 years of his life were great. Fun and Laughter, but that soon ended when Riku had went to sleep, and awoke in nothing but Darkness Around him, the Dark Key back in his hand. He had to blink, Riku looking around but saw nothing. Silence only filled the Room as he began to walk, his right hand against the wall. Rikus look hadn't changed, he became more charming and very attractive, his beautiful Viper Blueish Green eyes the same, though his clothing changed. He had worn a tight black leather top with no sleeves, showing off his matures biceps, his gloves the same as before, and leather pants not to tight and not to loose, and for his feet were knee high buckled boots. His fashion had stayed the same, though the fibre were differend. His fingers curling around the hilt of the Dark key which had grown for his fitting as he walked. But he felt like he was going in circles, so then he simply stood re-capping on where he was. Blinking, he began to realize where he was and soon he just had to wait for a miracle. Riku stood quietly. Waiting. His muscles flexing as he tried to relax, though keeping a calm looking exterior as he began curious why he's back. Jenneh Now heading towards the Great Hall from the Chapel....at her own slow pace...standing at the bottom of the stairs looking out seeing the Door of Darkness, Closed, Blackened with Darkness...she sighs and gulps too as she now proceeds in that direction...her body feeling cold breezes as she comes closer and closer towards the door, now walking up to the stiars and into the circluar area that lies infront of the Door of Darkness...she stesp close toit, about 5 ft away, the closest she has ever gotten..."Maybe i should touch it..." but she doesn't for that moment as she tries to listen on the other side of the door....hearing nnothing but the wind.."What do i got to lose..." her arm extends as her palm opens...as it presses against the Door, cold tempuratures emit from the door onto her hand...but the wamrth of her hand makes the door become a bit bendy?...as it looks like its melting, she takes her hand away as its covered in balck suit from the door, as the slowly begins to melt away... Riku had closed his eyes. He had begun to wonder, how he could feel a gently cold breeze blow by behind him. He wondered if he was outside, but it was impossible he felt walls when he walked along. But Wind had seemed to escape, his eyes snapped open as he felt a sudden warmth infront of him, someone grasping a handle of a door. A door? He had wondered where he was, how he got here. First seeing light as if somthing was melting, the wall. Wait a door. He stepped back a bit as he saw the door fully melting, seeing a figure. He twirled the Dark Key then stood in Ready. His free hand holding out as he uncurled his fingers, a fire emmiting. But then seeing a girl there standing. He blinked. Riku found her very attractive, and the fire had soon dissapeared. Only blinking as he looked at her, his Dark Key still in Ready. "......." Jenneh _ Looking at something...emit from the melting door and stand there with a keyblade, but not like Sora's...But the figure had long hair...thinking to herself quietly "Is That?...." and she speaks out in a soft voice, seeming so harmless that couldnt even harm a fly even if she wanted to, but deep down she was a dangerous as he was...if she was pushed enough "Riku.....??" she spoke softly...keeping her distant for the moment untill she know's its him, or someone else for that matter... Riku looked at the Woman who stared back, his eyes taking in her female form the natural curves. He blinked, somthing had reminded him of someone. But it had been too long, he blinked some more as the grip on his Dark Key Blade soon loosened, his stance relaxing slightly as he stood in a calm looking position. ..that..girl...who.. He tried to recap who she was, but his eyes wandering about and blinked finding somthing realizing about the area, he blinked. Did he really get teleported here, or how did he get here. "......Jenn....?" his voice had matured but kept the same kind cool tone, blinking. Was that Jenn? He thought how much she matured and how cute she was. But he kept his distance, wondering if this was a dream. Jenneh she smiled when he said her name....in a confident tone she spoke "Riku" only his name...not answering a yes or no to his question, she steped a bit closer to him as everything cleared she saw him fully, how much older her has gotten, and yet still has the same look upon him that she fell in love with him the first time. Not only she she love his looks, his personality fit her well, because they are alike and yet so differnt, it was hard to tear them apart whenever they were together...when he went into the door it was hard to let him go...knowing she'd never see him again but she knew it was something he had to do..something that in the future will tie them both closer then they have ever been before.. Riku Riku said nothing at that point, as he only looked to her. Hearing her voice say his name, it sounded right to him. Her voice. He had fallen in love with her 3 years ago, but it seemed that he was afraid to admit, but here he was. Looking at her now, how matured she was, her looks, and yet. He always loved the person inside of her. He watched her step closer to him, and he did the same. His hands fighting if he should take her in his arms or not, thoughts banging in his mind wondering if he should how he felt. But though his Viper Eyes showed that he did love her and want her, somthing had pulled him back. But he soon gave in as he simply dropped the Dark Key Blade, and just walked to her, taking her into his arms hugging her warmly. "...Jenn..." is the only word he could say at the momment. Jenneh hearing his blade hit the floor, and feeling his arms around her, taking her into his her eyes closed slowly...and for a moment she didn't react, but soon after her rms wrapped around him returning the hug he gave her but yet not letting go, something she longed for, for the past three years has finally happened...she wanted her Riku back, and now she has him in her arms, now knowing nothing will tear them apart ever again....and if anything should, she now knows to go with him its worth the danger, and the adventure just as long as he's by her side and she's next to his...and in a soft whipser..."I missed you....so much". she then smiled gently. Riku Slowly closes his eyes, listening to her voice, which he has not heard over three years. His grip begins to tighten, pulling her closer to him. " Jenn, I missed you too…I'm sorry I left you like that." He replies to her, but continuing on. " I'm glad you open the door… I feared that I would never see you again…..Where have you been all this time..?" he asks her, not really caring since his heart was already in shock from seeing her beautiful face once more. JennehChan Her grip tightens slowly...not too tight to hurt. Listening to him speak...was like music to her eyes..his voice moving thru her ears, circling around and around..her eyes still closed..savioring the moment, not wanting to lose one moment of it "Don't be sorry...its something you had to do....If i only told you then what i've been wanting to tell you since the day you and I were separted....i feared the same thing, but deep down i knew i'd see you again..." Riku smiled some, listening to the chime of the keyblade disappearing into it's lost void, waiting to be called when needed, in the use of battle…which he doesn't plan on doing anytime soon..unless it was a fight for her to be by his side. "Jenn.." he pushed out beyond his lips..to be carried into the wind. He continues on . "…Let's get out of here…This place bring back all the pain in suffering I had..being separated…keeping me locked up away from you." He says, loosening his grip on her..but not letting her go. JennehChan pulling back from him...her eyes glancing up to him...not wanting to take them off of him..her hands placed upon his arms "Well...This is my home now Riku...but i will move somehwere else...i don't care where, as long as i am with you" her hands slide down his arms grasping his hands, firmly and tightly..."thats the only reaosn i stayed here...because when everything happened this was the place i saw you the most...and where we said goodbye too..." sighing a bit at the thought of that horrible day...she smiles, tugging his arm gently walking off to a secton of stairs "I'm so glad that im finally seeing you again..." proceeding down the steps..bending her knees, extending her legs one after naother in a pattern untill she makes it down the steps...Standing at the bottom of the stairs, her hand gripped in Riku's her fingers gently coiled around his. The friction caused by the two hands, forms warm temperatures to radiate into ones other hand. Her head turning untill it faces his..."Well, would you wanna live in Traverse Town Riku?...I hear its very nice there, now that there aren't anymore Heartless overrunning it, im guessing its pretty quiet tho..but quiet can be good, right ?" Her lips move in an upward motion, forming a soft smile upon her lips...her fingers coiling a bit tighter around his hand..her fingers sliding a bit down his hand passed his knuckles, feeling the smoothness of his leather gloves. Riku Looks to her with, moving a small amout of muscles to form a smile with his lips, as he feels the warmth between their hands. " Yeah..it being quiet might be nice. But…what district you want to live in? As long as you're their with me, I wouldn't care if it was the alley." He replies to her question. He begins to look down at their hands, thinking it would be better to remove the glove..so he could feel the softness of her skin. But…not right now though, not wanting to let go of her hand. Riku Looks to her with, moving a small amout of muscles to form a smile with his lips, as he feels the warmth between their hands. " Yeah..it being quiet might be nice. But…what district you want to live in? As long as you're their with me, I wouldn't care if it was the alley." He replies to her question. He begins to look down at their hands, thinking it would be better to remove the glove..so he could feel the softness of her skin. But…not right now though, not wanting to let go of her hand. She smiled "Me?....no way, someone in Traverse Town Built it, i think it was Cid..." she opens the ships door, the strap of her tank top, slowly falls down her shoulder, the fabrics touch makes a small chill run thru her body, and her hair falls slightly to her side, covering mostly of the side of her face, a few strands hitting her in the eyes...gently lettting go of Riku's hand to lift the door of the ship. Her foot stepping into the ship, her sneaker a bit wet from the water, she slides for a moment gripping ontp the door of the ship for balance. Riku " Hmm…Cid..and I thought he would stop building ships…I guess not then sicne he did build the Highwind.." he replies, remember the pictures he was shown of it. He lightly blinks and looks at her as her hair falls to her face. Riku slightly smiles at the way she looks with her hair like that, maiking her look a little silly. He starts to feel her hand, letting go of his, slowly feeling the warmth her hand gave, fade. As he stumbles he shocks him for a bit, rushing to her aid. He lightly places his hands on her sides and helps her up. " Are you okay..You scared me for a bit." JennehChan looking at him, now that their faces, as somewhat closer to one another, moving her hand from the door of the shi placing it upon his shoulder...using him as a guide to lift herself up...stumbling a bit forwards..her arms wrap around his neck as an impulse to the stumble..finally standing on her feet..her eyes look into his for a moment...it was almost she saw his viper Blue-Greenish eyes for the first time..Riku Blinks for a moment, looking into her eyes. "..I never really thought about the way my eyes look…Besides, you have the most cutest eyes I ever saw." He blinked again as she wraped her arms around his neck. He light placed his arms at her wasit and slightly hugged her. " Maybe I should carry you into the ship..I don't want you to fall again." He smiled some,sliding his eyelids half way, keeping his eyes locked on her's. JennehChan her lips curled upward into a smile "Im fine really...she slowly sets her foot onto the ground..feeling a sort of pain in her ankle...she whinces a bit, taking her foot up off the ground, rather fast.."Ok maybe you should...". Putting all of her weight upon herother foot, she shiftsherself a bit stanidng one foot..feeling herself sliding again...her grip around his neck tightens so she doesn't fall again, adding more damage onto her ankle..not knowing if its sprained or broken...doesn't wanna put it down to find out...  
  
  
  
  
*End Chapter..*  
Okies this is my first chapter, dun worry i will be writing another one to go along with it...um i hope its good ^_^ 


End file.
